darkrunescapefandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:The Official DRS Wiki Shop
Welcome to the official marketplace for our wiki. We have not yet decided on who is too look after the oney, but we promise that all profits shall be kept. Contact Knox108 for buying or donating Donations Obviously this is too make a grand treasury to reward our most beloved editors. We can currently only accept F2P items worth over 1k, but money, runes, logs and food are a very well appreciated gift. Rest assure that all money is stored on a unique account who's name shall not be revealed for safety purposes. Weapons & armour are also very much a well apreciated gift, but as long as the value is more than 5k for the full set. I guess I'll be nice and round up some oaks, probably around 50-120. 19:09, 24 April 2007 (UTC) And some nooby ores (tin, copper, clay) 'cuz I'm feeling nice. :) 00:52, 25 April 2007 (UTC) I'll cut a few hundred maple logs once I finish selling my sharks. Only about 2k left, I should be done selling today. 21:11, 25 April 2007 (UTC) I will donate 2k cash. $$$$$ Black Cash $$$$$ 23:50, 25 April 2007 (UTC) Hey, I'll donate 5k cash trade Morphy Hunts -- Morphyhunter 20:58, 26 April 2007 (UTC) Forget what I earlier said, I'm donating whatever I have in this pic. Lol. A lot o' diff items. :) 02:42, 27 April 2007 (UTC) Wow I'm impressed with the generosity of ppl here. Chia nice! except the addy? javlin, which unfortunatley we canny sell =) thanks all - Just updating what I'm going to donate. 08:39, 28 April 2007 (UTC) I myself I just donated an addy h2 helm - Nevermind...2k is all I have now, after I bought my beloved full rune. But if I ever get more money, I will donate 2k. $$$$$ Black Cash $$$$$ 18:08, 28 April 2007 (UTC) i'll donate 100 bs, 1k cosmic runes, and some bronze, and iron armor and weps-zswordz1- Store Our stocks..... Runes & Essence Ore & Bars Food & Raw Jewellery & Gems Weapons & Tools Armour, Robes & Clothes Profit Gaze upon Our Treasury's Contents.... 0 gold pieces Admant H2 Helmet Orders Discussion I understand that the donations will be sold through orders, and we'll keep items on a private account, but what will the money go to? Who's in charge of this? Who's Knox108? Also, if you want, I already have a pretty much abandoned f2p account that we could use to hold the items. 22:13, 24 April 2007 (UTC) :In answer to your questions.... *The money shall go to affording gifts for our best editors **Dangerously close to RWT! Ace of Risk 19:59, 20 May 2007 (UTC) *I am trying to lead this project for the better of our wiki, and to encourage people to edit more. *Knox108 is my main *Its ok we already have a storage account. - Ok, thanks. 21:11, 25 April 2007 (UTC) ok ya, i'll create a rs wiki store account-zswordz1-